Winter bones
by Picaraza
Summary: En la habitación de Elsa hay un rincón que siempre permanece helado.
1. My love is gone

_**Winter bones**_

**Si alguien me pregunta por qué, sólo podré responder **_**por qué no**_**.**

/…/

My love is gone,  
left me with both empty hands.

_Russian red_ (como empieza a ser costumbre).

/…/

En la habitación de Elsa ahora hay otra cama, y la mitad del armario está lleno de vestidos que no son suyos.

En una esquina bajo la ventana, entre la mesilla de noche y la pared, hay un recoveco helado. La escarcha trepa un poco, plateada, llena de florituras y espirales blancas, y cubre unos centímetros del suelo de madera. En las noches claras parece un espejo mágico, sangre de estrellas, un charco de luna en plena madrugada. Magia líquida.

Elsa recuerda todas esas veces en que su hermana irrumpe en el vestidor cuando ella lo está usando, o le esconde la corona, o se le cuela en la cama en mitad de la noche, o la golpea con almohadones y se ríe como una chiquilla. Recuerda todo eso y decide no derretir el recoveco. Piensa en ello como un secreto sin importancia, y poco más.

/…/

Fuera, la noche es fría.

Los sirvientes de palacio se han retirado temprano, y han dejado la mesa puesta, y los corredores de palacio en silencio. Hay un par de ventanas abiertas en el comedor y desde fuera llega el aroma a agua del fiordo, y el sonido arrullador de las olas.

La mesa es larga y estrecha, y ocupa casi toda la sala. Los cubiertos de los dos comensales están dispuestos cada uno en un extremo.

Elsa levanta la vista de su plato y ve a Anna sentada a unos veinte metros. Su hermana la mira entrecerrando los ojos y con la mano haciendo de visera sobre las cejas, y sólo le falta exclamar _¡Tierra a la vista!_

La reina suspira, y vuelve a contemplar el plato. La ensalada está toda revuelta y desperdigada; el tomate, cortado en trocitos muy pequeños, los arándanos, arrugados al fondo de la vajilla. Mueve un poco la comida con el tenedor, e intenta no pensar en que los cubiertos se le quedan fríos en las manos.

Hay un ruido a su izquierda, y cuando levanta la barbilla Anna ha recorrido veinte metros de mesa agarrando la silla por el respaldo y se ha sentado junto a ella. Olaf corretea detrás, y sostiene en precario equilibrio un plato de faisán relleno de manzana y patatas asadas, mientras se ríe entre dientes.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola! —saluda Anna, como si no llevaran media hora en la misma habitación. Da un salto en el asiento para correr la silla unos centímetros más cerca de Elsa—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal la cena? Deberías probar el pollo. Es decir. ¿Es pollo? Parece un pollo. Deberías probarlo.

Olaf deja caer el plato sobre la mesa, y el faisán salpica por todas partes. Anna se ríe, mientras el muñeco de nieve da vueltas alrededor de ellas, agitando las ramitas que tiene por brazos de tal manera que a Elsa le resulta angustioso. La ventisca sigue a Olaf de un lado a otro, y los copos se desperdigan por todas partes y se derriten sobre la alfombra.

La reina piensa en un pájaro sin alas al borde del abismo, sacudiendo los muñones, piando entusiasmado. El abismo ahí, a un paso. Elsa nunca ha visto un pájaro así, pero mira a Olaf y es lo único que le viene a la cabeza. Desvía los ojos al plato.

—Es faisán —murmura. Deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —pregunta Anna. La está mirando con ojos como platos y la boca llena. Al ver que Elsa le devuelve la mirada, hace un esfuerzo por tragar y tose tapándose la boca con el puño. Se da un par de golpes en el pecho antes de enderezar la espalda, coger rápidamente una servilleta de tela y palparse suevamente la boca con una esquina—. Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

Olaf aplaude con sus manitas y alaba los modales de Anna.

Elsa la mira en silencio unos segundos antes de volver la mirada a la mesa. Se le ocurre que, si el saber estar fuera un baile, Anna estaría constantemente pisando a su pareja y disculpándose mil veces antes de fingir ser la imagen perfecta de gracia y sofisticación y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta el próximo pisotón.

Se da cuenta de que su hermana lleva un rato hablando.

—… Y yo le dije "¿Estás loco?" No, qué va. No se lo dije. Pero podría haberlo hecho. ¿Sabes? Claro que podría haberlo hecho. Es más, _debería_. ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Se lo voy a decir. Mañana mismo. En cuanto vuelva. Le voy a decir lo que pienso, aunque sea una tontería. Aunque no sea como algo… _importante_. O no sé, algo que tú dirías. Es que cuando hablas siempre parece que vas a decir algo importante. Siempre me da no sé qué interrumpirte. ¿No le pasa a todo el mundo? A mí me pasa. No puedo interrumpirte, ya ves.

Elsa abre la boca para responder, pero Anna continúa hablando a toda velocidad.

La reina respira rápido, y tensiona un poco los nudillos. Se da cuenta de que es ella la que no podría interrumpir a Anna ni aunque quisiera. No sabe si quiere. Escucha el torrente de palabras de su hermana y se pregunta a dónde ha ido todo el silencio. Respira hondo, y se repite una y otra vez que es una estupidez, que está cenando con su hermana, que evidentemente _no_ hay peligro de ahogarse.

—Lo que te decía. Kristoff está loco, y a lo mejor no lo sabe porque resulta que yo no se lo he dicho. De verdad que debería habérselo dicho. ¿Ves? Nunca me aclaro con lo que tengo que decir. Seguro que vuelve mañana de esa locura de viaje y yo le quiero comentar que está loco y… Es decir. Si vuelve mañana. Con las montañas del Norte nunca se sabe. ¿Y si no vuelve mañana? Yo quiero que vuelva lo antes posible. Es decir. Esta noche. Ahora mismo. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah, ya. Imagínate que le quiero decir que está loco y acabo soltándole cualquier cosa. O no sé, cualquier cosa. De verdad, podría ocurrir. ¿Qué pasa si le digo que, si algún día le pillo comiéndose los mocos, ese será al final de nuestra relación? Bueno. En cierto sentido decirle eso sería un alivio. Me dijo que todos los hombres lo hacen. Lo de comerse los mocos. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Todos los hombres. Ugh. Yo a Hans sigo sin imaginármelo, pero también es verdad que no me lo imaginaba matando a nadie y ya ves. Cómo sorprende la gente.

—Sobre todo la que conoces de un día —murmura Elsa, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, justo —contesta Anna distraídamente—, pero vamos a lo que me preocupa. Es que de verdad que podría soltarle cualquier cosa. Yo soy así, de verdad. Podría mencionarle lo de comerse los mocos. Y no es un tema sobre el que fuera a decirle sólo una cosa y ya. ¿Se lava los dientes después? Porque eso también me preocupa. Sobre todo si algún día piensa besarme. Es decir. Bueno, a ver. No es que yo haya pensado en que Kristoff me bese ni nada de eso.

Elsa frunce el ceño y abre la boca para hablar.

—Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Por supuesto que lo he pensado! —admite Anna poniendo los ojos en blanco. Olaf aplaude y ahoga un grito de emoción—. Pero sobre todo porque me preocupa su higiene, ya ves. No por otra cosa. _Nop_. ¡Oye! ¿Y qué pasa si le digo que me bese? Podría pasar. No porque yo piense en esas cosas, sino porque podría pasar. O podría decirle que cuando está mucho tiempo con Sven huele mucho a reno. O que siempre me dan ganas de reírme cuando su familia cuenta historias de cuando era pequeño y a él le da vergüenza, o que me gusta mucho cuando se pone todo serio y comprueba que los bloques de hielo estén bien colocados en el trineo. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me da un poco de celos cuando Kristoff mira lo que haces con tus poderes? Pues ya ves, a veces me pasa. O podría decirle que un día le robaré el gorro, sencillamente porque me hace gracia, o que me gustan sus hombros, o que sus zapatos son raros. O que le quiero. Espera. ¿Qué?

Elsa se atraganta con el vino, y se empeña en toser todo lo dignamente que puede. Mientras, Olaf le da palmaditas en la espalda y la observa con una sonrisa enorme y desconcertante.

Anna se tapa la boca y luego agita las manos y salta en la silla, y el muñeco de nieve está bailando a su alrededor, con su ventisca particular, y las ramitas, y Elsa sólo puede pensar en un vacío grande y blanco, en una puerta sobre la que apoyar la espalda. En cualquier cosa que no sea un comedor inmenso, en dos extrañas cenando juntas en una mesa demasiado grande.

Anna habla de tantas cosas. Habla tan rápido.

Antes de que cerraran el castillo, los reyes llevaron una vez a sus hijas a las montañas. Elsa corría con pasos torpes por la colina, el pelo blanco al sol y los dedos rozando la hierba. Su madre sonreía pálida y débil bajo la sombra de un abeto, y sostenía a Anna en brazos, apenas un animalito, un enredo de mantas. El rey llevó a Elsa hasta el arroyo. Iban los dos cogidos de las manos, y metieron los pies entre los guijarros. La corriente les llegaba apenas por el tobillo y el agua transcurría rápida y débil, tan lejos. Allá abajo en sus pies. Se escurría sin remedio, y cuando Elsa quería mirarla ya se había ido. Siempre rápida, resbaladiza entre sus piernas. Ya se había ido río abajo. Tanta agua, tan lejos. Tan rápido. Elsa rompió a llorar y el arroyo se congeló en un momento. El rey gritaba, la reina abrazaba a su bebé contra el pecho, y Elsa hipaba de llanto, y estiraba el brazo, y quería tocar el agua detenida. Pero bajo sus dedos sólo había frío.

Elsa se frota los ojos despacio. No sabe qué edad tenía entonces. No sabe por qué se acuerda de todo eso. Pero mira a Anna hablar nerviosamente, y suspirar, y llevarse las manos al pecho al hablar de Kristoff, y a Olaf reírse entre dientes, y sonreír, siempre sonreír, y le tiemblan las manos y le da la sensación de que podría congelarlo todo en un segundo. Aprieta los dedos en el regazo, y el frío se extiende despacio por su vestido. Piensa en el momento en que Anna estuvo dispuesta a morir por ella, piensa en abrazos calentitos, y siente la escarcha cubrir toda la falda, y se pregunta si realmente sería tan malo dejarse llevar.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llama la atención de las dos hermanas y de Olaf.

—¡Adelan…! —grita Anna. Se tapa la boca con la mano y carraspea. Luego añade, con voz digna—: Quiero decir. Pasad. Por favor, pasad.

—¡A lo mejor es Sven! Ah, no. Espera. Kristoff. Me refería a Kristoff—exclama Olaf entre susurros.

Anna salta en la silla.

Pero el que entra en el comedor es un guardia, y lleva una carta en la mano. Se acerca despacio a la mesa.

—Su alteza, ha llegado esta misiva urgente.

Elsa extiende la mano, pero al rozar el papel se congela el borde y el sobre cae en la mesa.

—Déjame a mí —Anna extiende una mano, y le guiña un ojo a Elsa mientras rompe el lacre—. Tranquila, yo me encargo.

La reina observa a su hermana, y aún permanece con la mano extendida mientras el ceño de Anna se va frunciendo, y sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre el papel, lívidos. Finalmente, la princesa deja la carta sobre la mesa y levanta la vista.

—Ha habido un derrumbamiento en las montañas del Norte —anuncia. Su voz no tiembla, pero sus ojos parecen inmensos.

Elsa deja caer la mano despacio, sin dejar de mirar los ojos enormes de su hermana, y traga saliva. Tantea en la mesa desesperadamente hasta agarrar los cubiertos. Pero aún están fríos.

/…/

**Y me he vuelto a meter en camisa de once varas y a empezar otro fanfic. Yuju. **

**Este no debería ser excesivamente largo, pero intentaré acabar el último capítulo de **_**Madriguera**_** antes de subir el segundo capítulo de este. O algo así.**

**No tengo muy claro qué estoy haciendo, pero ¿os habéis fijado? ¡Vacaciones!**


	2. Left me with both empty hands

My love is gone,

Left me with both empty hands (II).

_Russian red._

/…/

El día que Elsa muere es verano, pero nieva hasta el anochecer.

Los hijos de Anna y Kristoff la acompañan en su lecho de muerte mientras Olaf sonríe junto al cabecero. Sonríe valiente, grotesco. Las comisuras de su boca se van deslizando hacia abajo y su cuerpo de nieve encharca poco a poco la alfombra. Los hijos de Anna y Kristoff. ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Quién es el mayor? ¿Cómo son sus rostros? Son ellos los que heredan el trono, porque Elsa nunca llega a casarse. Ha dejado pasar su vida y ahora es el momento de pagar cuentas. Y no siente nada, nada más que frío, porque nadie la está llorando y no está tendida en su cama, sino en un ataúd a los pies de un monolito; el mundo envuelto en niebla y el funeral terminado desde hace horas.

No hay figuras vestidas de negro ni lágrimas. Sólo silencio y frío, mil veces frío.

Elsa está temblando, quieta en la fría tierra. Quiere llorar, pero no puede. Quiere respirar, pero no puede. Ya es tarde para eso. Tiembla, está temblando, pero después de todo el frío nunca le ha molestado. No de verdad. La soledad nunca ha supuesto un problema.

Pero ahora se encuentra en una tumba y no hay pasos que hollen la tierra bajo la que yace.

Elsa se estremece, cierra los ojos secos. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo guardará Anna de duelo. Si se cubrirá el pelo, si tapará su retrato en el salón de palacio, si habrá velado su cuerpo helado. Si la habrá tomado de la mano una última vez. Si habrá cerrado los ojos y jugado a imaginar que sólo está dormida. Si habrá enterrado la alfombra encharcada. Se imagina a Anna con su familia, sin puertas cerradas entre ellos, sin frío, y no puede recordar la cara de su hermana. Intenta pensar, vencer el entumecimiento y el frío, tanto frío, y recordar que fue de Anna, dulce Anna, que de vez en cuando la golpeaba con almohadas y la despertaba en mitad de la noche. Intenta recordar si acaso ella no se marchó antes. Y si así fue, ¿dónde está? Dónde está su hermana ahora que ambas se han reunido bajo tierra con sus padres.

Sus padres. Dónde están sus padres.

Hace tanto frío. Dónde está todo el mundo.

/…/

Elsa se encoge contra las sábanas.

Durante un momento no abre los ojos, no puede. Se moriría de miedo si viera la oscuridad entonces. Se tapa la cara con las manos y sus lágrimas son granizo. No puede respirar, pero unos segundos después las gotas se derriten contra sus dedos y sabe que de algún modo no está en su tumba, yaciendo bajo la tierra helada.

Respira hondo, respira a bocanadas. Tiene las manos mojadas y frías contra la cara.

Piensa en el fiordo volviendo al verano, en todo el hielo que cubría el reino deshaciéndose en el aire. Esa noche soñó que iba a matar a Hans. Él estaba arrodillando en el suelo y suplicaba, Anna suplicaba, y Elsa sólo sabía que iba a matarlo.

La reina abre los ojos y se incorpora. La luz resplandeciente de la luna entra por la ventana e ilumina el rincón de escarcha. El cielo está despierto, pero Anna permanece dormida en la cama de enfrente.

Anna. Cuando Elsa se metió en la cama, su hermana aún seguía dando vueltas junto a la puerta, esperando noticias de Kristoff. Pero ahora duerme.

Elsa suspira, la cara apoyada contra las rodillas. Aprieta las sábanas en los puños y las siente rígidas y frías. Se acuerda del momento en que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Hans, y de cuando él le dijo que no fuera el monstruo que el mundo temía.

Se acuerda de cuando murieron sus padres.

A veces sueña que se despierta. Y cuando abre los ojos, la habitación es blanca entera y sus padres han muerto. Elsa parpadea y el hielo sigue suspendido por todas partes, inmaculado. Piensa que ya no podrá verlos más, y algo dentro de ella replica _Ya, pero ¿y qué hago con mis poderes?_ Anna llora junto a su puerta y Elsa querría poder hacer lo mismo, así que solloza, entierra la cara entre las manos mientras Anna le suplica que construyan juntas un muñeco de nieve. Elsa tiene los ojos secos.

Elsa no recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvo Anna llorando junto a su puerta, pero sabe que sus lágrimas no eran sólo por la pérdida de sus padres. A veces se pregunta si podría haber muerto hace años sin que Anna lo supiera jamás.

La escarcha que cubre la esquina bajo la ventana se ha extendido.

Elsa se restriega los ojos y se aparta el pelo de la cara. Hay un trozo de papel en su mesilla de noche. Lo coge y lee en silencio la nota que le ha dejado su hermana: Kristoff tiene algunas heridas leves, pero se encuentra lo bastante bien como para continuar el viaje hacia Arendelle. Olaf ha decidido permanecer a las puertas del castillo esperando su llegada.

Anna gruñe mientras duerme. No se le ve la cara, sólo una maraña de enredado pelo rojizo sobre los almohadones.

La reina camina con sigilo hasta el tocador y enciende una vela, cuyo resplandor tiembla, reflejado en la pared.

_Oh, Anna, me alegra tanto que Kristoff esté bien. Estoy convencida de que pronto recibirás noticias de su llegada a Arendelle: no podrías haber encontrado a un centinela tan dedicado a su tarea como nuestro fiel Olaf. _

_Sin embargo, hay una cuestión que necesito plantearte. Querida hermana, por favor, perdona que sea de este modo._

_Como bien sabes, mis poderes ya no me ocasionan tantos problemas como antes, y eso es algo que sin duda tengo que agradecerte a ti. No obstante, he estado sintiendo cierta inquietud últimamente y, como medida preventiva, he decidido retirarme unos días a las montañas. Había pensado hospedarme en la vieja cabaña que nuestros padres mandaron construir cerca del paso Dalsnibba. Tú quizás fueras demasiado pequeña en aquel entonces como para recordar el lugar, pero allí pasamos muchos días felices._

_Querida Anna, ya sabes que no tienes nada que temer por mí. Si alguna ventaja poseen estos indómitos poderes míos es, sin lugar a dudas, la protección que me ofrecen. Te quiero. Espero regresar de esta pequeña excursión con un mejor control de mis habilidades. _

_Tu hermana,_

_Elsa._

La reina relee la carta cinco veces. Duda. Añade:

_P.S.: ¡Aprovecha estos días para disfrutar de la compañía de Kristoff y para sincerarte con él sobre su higiene!_

Tacha la última frase. Reescribe toda la carta.

_Necesito despejarme_, añade.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirar a su hermana dormida. Ana tiene un brazo estirado y su mano pende sobre el borde de la cama.

Elsa suspira y apoya la pluma sobre la carta. Anna da una vuelta entre las sábanas y acaba estirada en horizontal sobre el colchón. Elsa la mira fijamente antes de volver a escribir. Le repite que la quiere.

Le gustaría que el papel no estuviera rígido y helado bajo sus dedos.

/…/

**Et voilà! **

**Dalsnibba es un puerto de montaña noruego, y de hecho está cerca del paisaje en el que está basado el reino de Arendelle, Geirangerfjord (el paisaje, no el nombre: este último proviene de Arendal).**


End file.
